


Pick-Up

by aserenitatum



Series: Staubrey Week 2019 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffeeshop AU, F/F, Workplace AU, yes this is that coffeeshop au I've been working on for ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: “Triple americano, please,” Aubrey says but the barista just stares at her intensely. “Yes?”“There’s just one thing your beautiful eyes haven’t told me yet…”Aubrey’s mouth drops open in surprise at the extremely cheesy line, so cheesy that it almost works.“Pardon me?” Aubrey asks, brows knitting together as a slightly dazed smile tugs at her lips.“Your name.”For the Staubrey Week prompt: "Workplace AU"





	Pick-Up

 

Her body yearns for caffeine so despite being new to the city and having no idea where she’s going, she ventures away from her office in search of some decent coffee. She doesn’t have to go far, finds a place just a block away on the corner with huge windows and she can see several people milling around, working or lounging and even though the name annoys her (PS Coffee—without the dots it’s just _incorrect_ ) she goes in and as soon as the heavenly smell of roasting beans assaults her senses, she knows she made the right choice.  

The woman at the counter lights up at the sight of Aubrey, straightening up from where she’d been bent over the counter reading a book and flashing her a grin.  

She looks up, lets her eyes read over the options as the woman says, “Hey there, what can I get you?”  

“Triple shot americano to go, please,” Aubrey says, making quick eye contact before looking away to reach in her purse for her wallet.  

“That’s a lot of espresso for the afternoon,” the woman says even as she punches the order into the computer.  

“It’s been a long day and I need a quick fix to get me through the rest of it,” Aubrey says with a small smile, tapping her card against the machine after the woman motions to it.  

“I know another way you could get all set for the rest of the day,” the woman says with a flirty wink and Aubrey laughs, a little startled by the forward words.  

“Thank you—” She stops, gesturing to the woman as if asking for her to fill in the blank with her name.  

“Cynthia Rose, don’t wear it out,” she provides with a grin.  

“Thank you, _Cynthia Rose_ , but I’ll have to pass on the offer,” she says, her voice holding enough amusement to show she’s still flattered by the line.  

“Just the coffee then?” Cynthia Rose asks as she starts making it and Aubrey nods so she tsks softly, eyes shining playfully. “Your loss.”  

“I’m sure,” Aubrey teases and Cynthia Rose laughs at that.  

Aubrey checks her phone while waiting for her coffee, and before long a cup appears in her peripheral vision so she drags her eyes away from the screen, finds Cynthia Rose holding it up with a small cardboard paper that looks suspiciously like a business card held between her fingers and Aubrey narrows her eyes at it.   

“It’s not my number,” Cynthia Rose teases and Aubrey blushes softly at her assumption. “Unless you want it, that is?”  

The words set her at ease and Aubrey shakes her head, smiling as she takes her coffee and the card.  

“You get a stamp for each coffee and your tenth one is free,” Cynthia Rose before Aubrey has a chance to look over the small cardboard paper which, upon closer inspection, is actually a small piece folded in two and when she opens it, she sees she has two stamps already there.  

She raises her eyebrows at Cynthia Rose.  

“Consider it an incentive to come back sooner,” Cynthia Rose says.  

“I have to commend your business savviness,” Aubrey says.  

“Be sure to tell my boss when you see her. And who knows—” Aubrey’s turning to go, pauses at Cynthia Rose’s words and raises her eyebrows in question. “Maybe she’s more your type.”  

Aubrey laughs but doesn’t counter the words, holds up her coffee as a thank you before leaving.  

 

* * *

 

The next time she comes in, it’s a lot busier and Cynthia Rose doesn’t notice her until she’s right up at the counter.  

“Welcome back,” she says with a half-grin.  

“The coffee was very good,” Aubrey says.  

“Same order as last time?”  

“Triple americano, yes,” Aubrey says. Cynthia Rose keeps staring intently at Aubrey in a way that makes her want to fidget under the intense gaze. “What?”  

“There’s just one thing your beautiful eyes haven’t told me yet…”  

Aubrey’s mouth drops open in surprise at the extremely cheesy line, so cheesy that it almost works.  

“Pardon me?” Aubrey asks, brows knitting together as a slightly dazed smile tugs at her lips.  

“Your name,” Cynthia Rose says, holding up the coffee cup, sharpie pen poised over it and ready to write.  

Aubrey laughs, her surprise and confusion melting away as she shakes her head softly, lightly exasperated.  

“Aubrey.”  

“Pleased to meet you, Aubrey,” Cynthia Rose says, quickly scribbling her name onto the cup before finishing the order.  

Aubrey’s about to put her wallet away when Cynthia Rose gets her attention again, says, “Don’t forget to get your stamp.”  

“Oh, right,” Aubrey says, quickly handing over the small card and watching as Cynthia Rose gives her two stamps again. “I’m starting to rethink my comment that you’re good at your job.”  

Cynthia Rose laughs but doesn’t engage as she moves onto the next customer and Aubrey goes over to wait for her coffee.  

She takes the time to glance around the coffee shop, lingers on the students hanging around, recognising a few of them from school before her eyes fall on a brunette sitting at one of the long tables, papers spread out across almost haphazardly and she has earbuds in and seems completely focused on whatever it is that she’s doing and Aubrey finds herself staring without even realising she’s doing it.  

She’s not sure how long she watches the woman for but she knows it’s far too long when the woman sits up to stretch and glances around the space, meeting her eyes and Aubrey’s not quick enough when looking away to miss the small smile shot her way.  

“Aubrey!” Cynthia Rose calls out and she’s relieved at the save, reaching out for her coffee with a quick “Thanks” before turning away.  

When she glances back at the woman she realises she’s still being watched with a soft smile and she quickly returns the smile before leaving.  

 

* * *

 

“You know, you should come with a map,” Cynthia Rose says when Aubrey steps up to the counter a few days later, and Aubrey’s already smiling preemptively.  

“Why’s that?” she asks as she holds out her loyalty card.  

“Because I keep getting lost in your eyes,” Cynthia Rose says and Aubrey has to work hard to suppress a bark of laughter.  

“That’s a new one,” she says, paying quickly. 

“Did’you like it?” Cynthia Rose asks, handing back the loyalty card and winking when Aubrey smiles at the two extra stamps there.  

“It had a different ending than I expected.”  

“What did you think it was gonna be?” Cynthia Rose asks over the espresso machine as Aubrey watches her.  

“Something along the lines of ‘are you lost? Because you’re a long way from heaven’,” Aubrey says and Cynthia Rose nods and hums.  

“That’s a good one. I’m gonna remember it.”  

“But I already know it,” Aubrey can’t help but taunt.  

“Psh, girl, who says you’re the only one I flirt with?” Cynthia Rose says, winking again and Aubrey laughs softly.  

“What is it about this city, hm?” Aubrey asks, shaking her head with exasperation.  

“You saying I’m not your only suitor?” Cynthia Rose asks, narrowing her eyes and putting on an exaggeratedly jealous tone.  

“You just implied I’m not the only customer you flirt with,” Aubrey throws back and Cynthia Rose raises her eyebrows and nods.  

“Touche.”  

“I suppose I’m not so used to the…” Aubrey pauses, looking for the right word. “Openness.”  

“Well you are right in the heart of it,” Cynthia Rose explains, dropping the facade to shoot Aubrey an earnest look. “If I make you uncomfortable—”  

“No!” Aubrey protests immediately and she sees Cynthia Rose let out a small sigh of relief. “Not at all. I’m getting coffee, it’s a social setting. It’s a little less appropriate when I’m trying to talk to my landlord and she keeps staring at my legs.”  

Cynthia Rose shoots her a sympathetic smile and Aubrey shrugs, shakes her head softly.  

“Thanks,” she says when Cynthia Rose hands her the coffee, but the woman lingers so she doesn’t turn to leave immediately.  

“Not to defend her actions,” Cynthia Rose starts and Aubrey tilts her head quizzically. “But I’m always behind the counter so I haven’t had the chance to really appreciate your legs.”  

Her teasing words break whatever tension Aubrey’d been feeling as she lets out a loud laugh that attracts the attention of a few people sitting nearby.  

“Never change, Cynthia Rose,” Aubrey says.  

“As long as you keep coming in and I get to feed you my best lines, I won’t have to,” Cynthia Rose winks and Aubrey laughs again, softer this time, waving her away when a few new customers come in.  

 

* * *

 

The next time she comes in, Flo is with her and they’re animatedly talking and Aubrey doesn’t notice Cynthia Rose’s expression until they’re up at the counter waiting to put in their order.  

“Aubrey, and _friend_ ,” Cynthia Rose says and she barely even glances at Aubrey so she doesn’t see the amused smile there.  

“Cynthia Rose, this is my colleague Florencia,” Aubrey introduces but Cynthia Rose still isn’t looking at her, only has eyes for Flo. “She’s here for your Guatemalan beans.”  

“It is the superior coffee,” Flo says, chest puffing up with pride.  

“She’s from Guatemala,” Aubrey explains, voice hushed as she leans in.  

"¿Te has perdido? Porque el cielo está bien lejos de aquí,” Cynthia Rose says and Flo’s smile twists, surprise clear but amusement overshadowing it.  

She moves closer, both arms on the counter to lean in close, voice dropping as her head tilts and she says, “Tú con tantas curvas y yo sin frenos.”  

Cynthia Rose looks taken aback by the response, leaning back in shock and Aubrey’s not even being paid attention to so she lets herself smile widely and stare unabashedly at the interaction.  

“I will give you time to think that through,” Flo says with a smirk and even though Cynthia Rose is trying to recover from shock, she grins, nods.  

“Coffee?” Aubrey suggests and that finally seems to snap the two women out of their intense eye contact, both turning to her, Cynthia Rose clearing her throat as Flo tries to suppress her smile.  

“What’s it gonna be today, ladies?” Cynthia Rose says and Aubrey doesn’t point out the slight pitch change in her voice.  

“Triple shot americano,” Aubrey says.  

“Large coffee,” Flo says.  

She starts rifling through her bag but Aubrey waves her hand dismissively. “No, I invited you, I’ve got it. You go get us a spot.”  

Flo thanks her and with a quick smile leaves to find them a table.  

“It’s not to go?” Cynthia Rose asks as she punches in the order.  

“No,” Aubrey says and something in her tone must give Cynthia Rose pause because she looks up and falters at the expression she finds on Aubrey’s face. “So you have time to figure out a reply.”  

“My mother always says that angels aren’t real and I used to believe her but I don’t anymore,” Cynthia Rose says and Aubrey chuckles.  

“I was so afraid that bringing Flo would mean I’d miss out on my usual line. I’m so relieved that isn’t the case,” Aubrey teases and Cynthia Rose grumbles but she can’t deny she’d been a bit distracted before.  

“Go sit down,” she says, “I’ll bring your drinks to you.”  

“Hm, sure you will,” Aubrey teases and she loves that for once, she has the upper hand on Cynthia Rose.  

 

* * *

 

Aubrey comes in a week later, desperately needing coffee and so focused on it, she doesn’t notice that Cynthia Rose isn’t at the counter until she’s standing in front of a tall woman who smiles politely as she says, “Hi, how can I help you?”  

She falters, so unused to the polite greeting that it takes a second for her brain to recover.  

“Hi, yes, can I get a triple shot americano to go, please?”  

“Of course. Anything else?” the woman says as she punches in the order on the computer.  

“No, that’s all.”  

“Do you have a loyalty card?”  

“Yes,” Aubrey says, already looking for the card in her wallet. “Here you go.”  

The woman looks at her card and smiles when she adds a stamp. “Looks like your next coffee is on us.”  

Aubrey almost says “oh that’s quick” before remembering that Cynthia Rose keeps giving her double stamps so she clamps her mouth shut but the woman looks up and smiles, shakes her head with a sigh.  

“Cynthia Rose is usually your barista, isn’t she?”  

Aubrey’s smile is slightly guilty and it gives her away as the woman laughs and hands back the card before moving over to start making Aubrey’s coffee.  

Something about the woman seems familiar, but Aubrey can’t place her and she chalks it up to her exhaustion playing tricks on her.  

“Where _is_  Cynthia Rose today?” Aubrey asks, the words slipping out before she has a chance to stop them.  

“She’s not feeling too great so I picked up her shift,” the woman answers with a polite smile.  

“Oh.”  

“If you give me your name I can tell her that one of her girls asked for her,” the woman says then, and there’s an amused undercurrent to her words that brings a smile to Aubrey’s face.  

“One of her girls?” she inquires and Stacie chuckles.  

“Sorry, I meant no insult. But the offer still stands.”  

“There’s no need,” Aubrey says, waving away the concern. “Just wondering why I wasn’t getting my coffee with a side of flirting.”  

The woman smiles at her, lips shaking as she tries to suppress a grin.  

“What?” Aubrey asks, not quite understanding the amusement threatening to break out over the barista’s face.  

“Not a lot of people who enjoy CR flirting with them on the daily.” 

“It’s… flattering, I guess?” Aubrey explains and Stacie nods thoughtfully.  

“I can flirt with you if you’d like,” she offers then.  

“No offence but it somewhat carries more weight when it’s a fellow gay girl,” Aubrey says with a shrug.  

“No offence taken,” the woman says with a sober look but then she winks at Aubrey. “Especially because the offer still stands, then.”  

Aubrey’s surprise is clear and she’s not sure how to respond, mouth opening to say something before she shuts it when no words come out.  

Something shifts in the woman’s eyes, a coy look falling over her face when she leans over the counter as if she’s going to tell Aubrey a secret.  

“You shouldn’t make assumptions about people before getting to know them a little first,” she says, her lightly admonishing tone heavily overshadowed by her lilting voice.  

Aubrey’s eyes flicker down to her lips before she has a chance to stop herself and the woman notices, grinning and it snaps Aubrey out of her staring.  

“Then I just might take you up on your offer.”  

“Hm?” the woman hums, looking up from where she’s pouring hot water into Aubrey’s cup.  

“If you have a line, I’d like to hear it,” Aubrey says, eyes bright as she taunts the woman.  

The barista finishes making her coffee as she takes the moment to come up with something, and when she hands Aubrey her coffee, her smile is so bright that Aubrey actually feels a little warm.  

“You belong in a museum,” the woman says and Aubrey wants to roll her eyes because she knows exactly where this is going.  

“Why’s that?” she plays along.  

“Because you’re a work of art,” the woman says and Aubrey sighs, reaches for her coffee and takes a sip. “No?”  

Aubrey shakes her head with a wry smile and the woman puts on a sad expression.  

“It’s overused.”  

“So the gorgeous blonde likes non-cheesy pick-up lines, got it,” the woman says, lifting her hand to mimic checking something off an invisible list.  

“The gorgeous blonde doesn’t mind a cheesy line if it’s unique enough,” Aubrey provides, and she’s not sure why she’s still standing there because she has her coffee but something about the barista’s smile is very alluring in a way that makes Aubrey not want to leave quite yet.  

“Does the gorgeous blonde have a name?” the woman asks as she starts wiping down the counter.  

“Aubrey.”  

“Pleased to meet you, Aubrey.”  

“And you are?”  

“Stacie,” the woman says, offering her hand for a shake.  

“Nice to meet you, Stacie,” Aubrey says, shaking her head and she’s not sure why she lingers for a beat longer than is polite but she does, captivated by the twinkle in Stacie’s eyes.  

“I’ll be sure to have a better pick up line the next time I see you.”  

“Can’t wait.”  

 

* * *

 

She takes work with her, and during the short walk from the university to PS Coffee, she tells herself it’s not because she wants to stick around and increase her odds of seeing Stacie. She tries not to be too disappointed when she pushes open the door and finds Cynthia Rose behind the counter, plasters on a sweet smile as she makes her way towards the woman to order.  

Cynthia Rose has a line for her, as usual — “I was looking out the window and I realised that something just got hotter than the sun… you.” — but then she takes one look at Aubrey’s filled up loyalty card and smirks up at the blonde, excitement shining in her eyes.  

“I see you’ve met Stacie.”  

“I have,” Aubrey says, tucking her wallet back into her bag as she keeps her face blank.  

“And?”  

“And what?” Aubrey asks.  

“Did you like her?” Cynthia Rose asks as she starts brewing the espresso for Aubrey’s coffee.  

“She was polite,” Aubrey says, shrugs.  

“Not what I asked.”  

“Why are you so interested in my impression of Stacie?” Aubrey asks with a soft laugh.  

“I just figured she’d be more your type,” Cynthia Rose says, shooting her a knowing look and the way her sentence is phrased gives Aubrey pause.  

“Wait— _she’s_ your boss?”  

Cynthia Rose nods and something on Aubrey’s face must shift because her smile grows into a knowing smirk as she watches Aubrey closely.  

Her expression speaks volumes and she doesn’t even need to say anything for Aubrey’s cheeks to tinge a light pink.  

“She’s not around today,” Cynthia Rose explains and she takes far too much amusement in seeing Aubrey’s minute change of body language, shoulders slumping and her bag seeming suddenly a lot heavier than before. “Try again tomorrow.”  

 

* * *

 

The next day when Aubrey steps into PS Coffee, Cynthia Rose takes one look at her, grins, and disappears to the back. Half a minute later Stacie is ungracefully shoved into the storefront, a yelp and a half-curse falling from her lips before she realises there’s a customer and she plasters on a polite smile.  

“Aubrey,” she says, smile warming as she takes place behind the register. “Triple shot americano?”  

“Yes please,” Aubrey says, mirroring Stacie’s smile.  

“Do you have your loyalty card?” Stacie asks, holds out her hand but when Aubrey gives her the small card, Stacie’s hand remains suspended between them and Aubrey finds herself tilting her head quizzically. “Do you also have a map?”  

“What for?”  

“Because I keep getting lost in your eyes.”  

Aubrey bites down on her lips, tries not to laugh and she can see that it’s totally not the reaction Stacie had been expecting.  

“What?”  

“Cynthia Rose already used that one,” Aubrey admits softly and Stacie’s expression clouds over.  

“She steals _all_ of my good lines,” Stacie grumbles and that finally sparks a laugh from Aubrey as they move along the counter while Stacie prepares her coffee.  

“I’m sorry,” she says but Stacie waves her words away. “Maybe third time’s the charm?”  

“Or three strikes you’re out,” Stacie throws back, puts on a sad expression and gives Aubrey puppy dog eyes and she finds herself mesmerised by the piercing shades of green.  

“Not necessarily.”  

“You’ll keep giving me chances to get it right?”  

“Maybe,” Aubrey says coyly and something in Stacie’s expression shifts, her smile turning almost predatory. “Don’t make me regret it,” Aubrey adds on just in case.  

“That’s never been a problem for me,” Stacie throws back with a wink and Aubrey can’t help but engage, refuses to back down from the clear intent being shown.  

“I’ll just have to see for myself.”  

“Can’t wait.”  

 

* * *

 

“Hey, good morning,” Stacie says with a smile that’s too bright for the early hour.  

“Coffee,” Aubrey moans and Stacie chuckles softly, a sound that strengthens into a laugh when Aubrey tries to glare at her, wholly unsuccessful on account of seeming to still be half asleep.  

“Coming right up,” she says and doesn’t try to engage in more conversation as she prepares Aubrey’s coffee. She keeps an eye on the blonde while waiting for the espresso, sees Aubrey sleepily rub at her cheek and the movement is so incredibly endearing that Stacie feels something swell in her chest.  

She pours water into the cup and pops the lid on, slides it across the pick-up counter, practically into Aubrey’s waiting hands.  

“Have you heard about the Mars rover?” Stacie asks, leaning against the counter, trying again when Aubrey doesn’t immediately leave but sips from her coffee at the pick-up counter.  

“Hm? No?” she says, glancing at Stacie over the rim of her cup.  

“It’s okay,” Stacie says with a reassuring smile. “I just wanted the _Opportunity_ to talk to you.”  

Aubrey blinks back at her, face expressionless and Stacie frowns.  

“Opportunity?” Stacie tries again.  

“I don’t understand.”  

“You have to work with me here, Aubrey.”  

“What?”  

“You can’t ask me for unique pick-up lines and then not be up to date about current events,” Stacie says with fake indignation, her smile belying how she really feels. “This was my third attempt; I worked very hard on getting it right.”  

“I’m so confused,” Aubrey says in a small voice and Stacie takes pity on her even though she loves how lost Aubrey looks, her usual perfect façade gone with the morning deprivation of caffeine.  

“Come back later,” Stacie says when she sees Aubrey try to rack her brain for the answer, brow furrowed adorably and with a soft pout. “When you’re more yourself and I’ll explain it to you.”  

 

* * *

 

The bell rings as she opens the door, barely has the door shut when Stacie’s voice drifts over from beneath the counter.  

“We’re closed!”  

“I’m not buying anything,” Aubrey replies and Stacie’s head pokes up, a wide smile on her face.  

“Well then we’re definitely closed.”  

Aubrey smiles, rolls her eyes good-naturedly.  

“You sure you don’t want anything?”  

Aubrey holds up her travel mug, shakes her head. “I’m good.”  

“Are you cheating on me?” Stacie gasps, finally standing up with a groan and when Aubrey laughs, she’s not sure if it’s in response to her words or her pathetic struggle to get up.  

“It’s from work.”  

“Gross, c’mere,” Stacie says, fingers wriggling Aubrey closer.  

“No—Stacie—”  

“It’s okay, I haven’t cleaned the espresso machine yet,” Stacie says and Aubrey tries to resist but she looks so determined that Aubrey hands over her travel mug.  

Stacie opens the lid, sniffs the coffee and pretends to gag, upending the mug over the sink to get rid of the liquid and she quickly rinses it out. Aubrey watches her with amusement, watches Stacie work the machine with interest.  

“Why are you at work so late?” Stacie says and Aubrey has to shake herself out of her stupor.  

“I lost track of time.”  

Stacie tuts disapprovingly but then she smiles and Aubrey finds herself smiling back.  

She leans against the counter, following Stacie’s routine and she starts speaking before she knows what’s happening.  

“I gave an Old English literature essay assignment to my students and I wanted to get them graded before they go home for spring break.”  

“That’s very considerate,” Stacie says.  

“Or evil, if they failed,” Aubrey counters and Stacie grins at her.  

“Evil never looked so good.”  

The line reminds her why she’s there and she snaps out of her dazed smile, pins Stacie with a questioning look.  

“This morning, what were you talking about?”  

“Hm?”  

“You mentioned Mars?”  

“Oh!” Stacie says, pausing just before putting the lid on Aubrey’s travel mug. “Opportunity? The Mars Rover?” She watches Aubrey’s face carefully, sees how the information sparks no reaction. “Nothing?”  

Aubrey gives her a guilty smile and a shake of the head.  

“It’s been all over the news.”  

Aubrey shrugs.  

“It’s been all over Facebook.”  

“I’m not on social media much,” Aubrey says lamely.  

“What do you do with your time?”  

“I like reading.”  

Stacie’s smile grows wider at that, her faux exasperation melting away as she shakes her head. “Opportunity was a robot they sent up to Mars and landed in 2004. It was designed for a 90-day mission.”  

“That’s not anywhere near current!” Aubrey pipes up.  

“It lasted way longer than that, though,” Stacie counters immediately. “She was active for fifteen years and NASA lost contact with her in June after a dust storm. They tried to get contact and then a few weeks ago made one final attempt. They played her a Billie Holiday song and said goodbye.”  

“And this is a robot?” Aubrey asks carefully, can see how much Stacie cares about it and doesn’t want to cause offence.  

“A rover.”  

“What’s the difference?”  

“Rovers are a type of robot that we send out to space to explore.”  

“Like Wall-E?”  

“You know Wall-E but you don’t know about Oppy?” Stacie asks, pausing, her smile bright with fond exasperation.  

Aubrey chooses not to go down the defensive route, instead watches Stacie with interest, a whole new wealth of question bubbling up inside her.  

“How do you know so much about this?”  

Stacie suddenly grows shy, finally slides Aubrey’s coffee over and shifts away to start cleaning up.  

“Stacie?” Aubrey prompts softly.  

“I wanted to become an astronaut.”  

Aubrey tries not to be too surprised, but her “Really?” comes out a little too loudly for that and Stacie shoots her a look as if she’s not unfamiliar with that response.  

“I have a master’s degree in aerospace engineering.”  

Aubrey really doesn’t want to be rude while standing in the coffee shop that Stacie _owns_  but she has even more questions now and she’s struggling to line them up and pick one to begin with.  

Stacie laughs softly then and Aubrey snaps out of her thoughts. 

“I have bad eyes so I would’ve never qualified anyway,” she explains further. “And I know a lot of people still end up doing technical things for NASA but I didn’t want that. Plus I didn’t want to work for a private contractor.”  

Aubrey nods in understanding.  

“And kudos to you Aubrey, because I tried the teaching route but it was not for me and getting a PhD just didn’t seem worth it,” she continues with a shrug. “Last year seven out of 6100 applicants got into astronaut training, so chances were super low anyway and honestly? I’m really happy with my life.”  

“That’s admirable,” Aubrey whispers.  

“It is what it is,” Stacie shrugs, tries to dismiss it but Aubrey won’t let her, shakes her head and pins Stacie down with a look.  

“No, it’s not. I don’t know if I could’ve given up my dream like that.”  

“I’m at peace with it,” Stacie says softly, appreciates Aubrey’s words. “Most of my college friends are still in the field and they keep me up to date with all my favourite space stuffs.”  

“ _‘Space stuffs’_ ,” Aubrey says with a giggle that makes a wide smile bloom across Stacie’s face. “You are something else.”  

Stacie’s lopsided smile softens as she holds eye contact with Aubrey, the air around them loaded.  

“Right back at you.”  

 

* * *

 

She comes in every day after that and without fail, finds Stacie behind the counter waiting for her with a line. They start off simple enough — “Your smile is proof that the best things in life are free” — and then steadily grow more and more innuendo-laden.  

She flushes bright red the day Stacie says, “I wish you were my homework. I’d slam you on the table and do you all night long.”  

A few days later a customer behind her drops his wallet in surprise when Stacie says to Aubrey, “We should reenact the Titanic. You can be the iceberg and I’ll go down.”  

One day Aubrey comes in while Stacie is going through paperwork at one of the tables and the place is empty so Stacie feels no shame in calling out to Cynthia Rose who pops her head out from the back with a “What?” 

“Can you come vacuum my lap?” she asks.  

“What?” Cynthia Rose repeats but Aubrey already knows what’s coming if Stacie’s wink and predatory grin are anything to go by.  

“I think Aubrey needs a clean place to sit.”  

Cynthia Rose throws up her hands in exasperation and disappears round the back again, ignoring the laughter and Stacie finally gets up to go make Aubrey’s coffee.  

“You’re incorrigible,” Aubrey chides lightly but she’s smiling while she says the words.  

“You seem to enjoy them.”  

“What makes you think that?”  

“The three full loyalty cards in your wallet.”  

“I’m saving them for a rainy day,” Aubrey tries to argue but they both know better.  

She takes her coffee and bids Stacie goodbye and her hand is on the door when Stacie calls out to her, voice melodic.  

“See you tomorrow!”  

 

* * *

 

The bell over the door hasn’t been working right, and Aubrey knows just how to open the door to keep the bell quiet. She peers through the large windows inside, smiles when she sees Stacie bopping her head and wiping down the counter, back to the front door so Aubrey slips in, careful not to let her shoes squeak against the floor.  

Much to her delight, Stacie’s not just moving to the music, but also belting along with the song, and Aubrey doesn’t even need to try to be quiet because Stacie’s singing along so loudly.  

She bites down on her lips to keep a soft laugh at bay, carefully sets her bag on a chair before strolling closer.  

She watches Stacie wholeheartedly bang her hands along with the instrumental solo, leans against the counter and marvels at how the woman still hasn’t noticed her presence.  

“I know there's nothing any better, there's nothing that I just wouldn't do…”  

Aubrey sees her chance, quickly clears her throat before singing, “Turn around bright eyes.”  

“Fuck me motherfuck—” Stacie curses as she jumps about a foot in the air, a tray of milk frothing pitchers crashing onto the floor loudly.  

She turns around, hand on her heart and relaxes at the sight of Aubrey, eyes warm and a badly-suppressed smile on her face.  

“I thought I locked the front.”  

“You didn’t,” Aubrey says softly, trying not to laugh.  

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Stacie says, trying to calm her racing heart as she bends down to start grabbing the milk pitchers.  

“I figured,” she admits with a slightly guilty smile.  

Stacie stands up again, chucks the pitchers in the sink and narrows her eyes at Aubrey. “How long have you been standing there?” 

“Uhm… about ‘every now and then I get a little bit lonely’.”  

“That’s… that’s the start of the song,” Stacie says, eyes closing as she flushes with embarrassment.  

“Mhm-hm,” Aubrey says. “You have a lovely voice.”  

“You don’t have to say that,” Stacie says, waving her arm dismissively as she ducks away to finish cleaning up.  

“I mean it, Stacie.”  

Stacie makes a non-committal sound and Aubrey frowns.  

“Can I show you something?” Aubrey suggests once Stacie’s done wiping down the counter, already has her phone out.  

“Sure,” Stacie says, gestures to Aubrey. “Come around.”  

Aubrey smiles warmly at that and rounds the counter as Stacie starts washing up the things in the sink.  

“I’m not like, a professional or anything,” Aubrey prefaces and Stacie shoots her a puzzled look. “But I know what I’m talking about when I say you have a nice voice.”  

The words give Stacie pause, but before she can ask Aubrey about it, the woman has clicked something on her phone and is sliding it towards Stacie.  

Stacie watches with increasingly growing surprise and amusement as twelve women in uniform take their place on stage and start singing a cappella.  

Her eyes go wide when she notices a _very_  familiar blonde amongst them, glancing up at Aubrey with her mouth dropped open in glee.  

“Is that—?”  

“Yes.”  

“I don’t even know where to begin.”  

Aubrey laughs but doesn’t say anything, both of them watching the clip until its end and Aubrey pockets her phone again.  

Stacie’s staring at her with unfettered delight, eyes bright and mouth open and smiling.  

“Just ask,” Aubrey says, clearing her throat and looking away.  

“You sang competitively? In a cappella?”  

“Yes.”  

“When?”  

“College.”  

“Were you any good?”  

“We won the ICCA’s in my senior year so—yes.”  

“ICCA’s?”  

“International Championship of Collegiate A Cappella.”  

Stacie processes that for a beat, her smile growing impossibly wider.  

“What was your group name?” she asks, and her tone is a little too amused to be sincere.  

“You’re just going to look us up on YouTube, aren’t you?”  

“What was your group name?”  

“I feel like you’re gearing up to make fun of me.”  

“Aubrey, what was your group name?”  

“Stacie—”  

“The more you fight this, the more I’m gonna want to know.”  

“The Barden Bellas,” Aubrey whispers and she knows Stacie hears her by the way her whole body seems to shake with the effort of keeping her reaction muted.  

“I’m sorry, what was that?”  

“You heard me!”  

“No I didn’t,” Stacie lies badly.  

“Barden Bellas!”  

Stacie bites down on her bottom lip hard and Aubrey looks away, sincerely thinks she’s going to be mocked relentlessly but then Stacie surprises her.  

“That’s so fucking cute,” she breathes.  

“What?” Aubrey asks, head whipping up so quickly and meeting Stacie’s eyes.  

“You’re adorable,” Stacie repeats. “And this isn’t something you should be embarrassed about.”  

“I’m not.”  

Stacie shoots her a disbelieving look.  

“People have teased me for it, so…” She shrugs.  

“Did you love it?” Stacie asks and Aubrey’s brow twitches at the abrupt change.  

“Yes.”  

“Then I’d never make fun of it,” Stacie says softly, holding eye contact and Aubrey feels breathless, lost in Stacie’s eyes.  

Aubrey’s fingers reach out, tips sliding over Stacie’s upper arm and the woman shivers at the contact, eyes briefly flicking down to confirm the touch is real and not a fiction of her imagination and when she looks back up at Aubrey, her stormy eyes have darkened.  

Stacie’s gaze drops to Aubrey’s lips where they’re slightly parted and she sways forward, licks her lips in anticipation and Aubrey’s intake of breath is sharp, her anticipation at an all-time high.  

“Stacie…” Aubrey breathes and she’s about to close the gap when there’s a loud screech of tires outside and it makes both of them spring apart.  

Aubrey tucks her hair behind her ears and Stacie clears her throat, mourns for the lost moment as Aubrey ducks her head down and rounds the counter, putting some distance between them.  

Stacie makes a quip about a cappella and the conversation picks up again, awkward at first but they quickly fall back into their familiar rhythm but it’s not until Stacie’s locking the coffee shop door behind her, having bid Aubrey goodbye just a bit earlier, that she realises that it’s the first time Aubrey didn’t come in for coffee.  

 

* * *

 

Aubrey is usually good with avoiding rush hour but a few days later she desperately needs a pick-me-up between classes and ends up waiting in line for her usual. She’s not disappointed to see Cynthia Rose manning the register, has missed seeing the woman for the past couple of weeks and she’s dying to ask about the date she knows Cynthia Rose and Flo went on the Saturday before.  

Her smile brightens even more when she sees Stacie rapidly filling coffee orders to keep the line moving forward.  

Before she can get the woman’s attention, the bell jingles behind her as a tall brunette steps into the coffee shop and steps around the queue, making a beeline for the pick-up counter.  

“Psst,” she says, catching Stacie’s attention and Aubrey watches as Stacie’s whole demeanour picks up, expression lighting up with joy and her body seemingly refuelled with vigour.  

“Soph?”  

“In the flesh!”  

“I thought you weren’t back until next week! Come here, baby!” Stacie almost shouts, abandoning a milk frother to open her arms wide and the tall brunette happily hops into Stacie’s arms, burying her face in her neck as Stacie holds her tightly. “It’s so good to see you.”  

“I’ve missed you,” the woman says, voice muffled.  

Aubrey doesn’t feel bad for staring because all the other patrons are as well, Stacie’s loud exclamation having gotten everybody’s attention and Aubrey’s grateful for the cover. She’s not sure what her face looks like but her heart sinks at the sight of Stacie clutching the woman tightly to her body and her throat suddenly feels tight in a way that she knows she won’t be able to get out her coffee order anyway so she makes a quick decision and turns and leaves the coffee shop.  

 

* * *

 

Her body goes through withdrawal, the faculty lounge coffee like poison in her veins and she’s not entirely sure why she’s so hurt by the clear fact of Stacie having a girlfriend. The disappointment seems disproportionate and she starts second guessing every minute, considers that she might have been moving too intensely and that she’s the one who prompted Stacie to start feeding her pick-up lines.  

She must have entirely misread the situation and to avoid being awkward about it, she avoids PS Coffee.  

Over the past few weeks she’s gotten the hang of Cynthia Rose and Stacie’s rotating schedules and on a day where she’s almost entirely sure Cynthia Rose is going to be the one manning the register, she gives her body a break and goes in for some decent coffee.  

The place is quiet when she steps in, the bell announcing her arrival, and there’s nobody behind the counter and immediately Aubrey regrets coming in.  

“Just a moment!” an unfamiliar voice calls out from the back and now it’s too late to leave.  

The tall brunette from two weeks ago steps out, bright smile on her face and Aubrey’s stomach drops.  

“Thanks for waiting,” she says politely. “How can I help you?”  

Aubrey feels sick and it’s not worth getting coffee anymore because she won’t be able to keep it down so she avoids the attractive woman’s eyes, plasters on a smile and shakes her head.  

“Um, actually, I changed my mind, sorry for bothering you,” she says, voice soft and shaky before she turns to go. 

“Aubrey?” Stacie calls out from the back, appearing a second later when Aubrey is almost halfway to the door. “Aubrey!”  

“Hey,” she says, turning back and tries to stay cool as she points at the door. “I’m just—”  

“Wait, _you’re_  Aubrey?” the woman says, her expression open and somehow slightly familiar.  

“Yes?” Aubrey says, brow furrowing.  

“I’ve heard _so much_ about you!” the woman gushes and that makes her really frown. “Stace won’t stop talking about you.”  

“Soph, shut up,” Stacie hisses, chucks a small towel at the woman before rounding the counter to move closer to Aubrey, who’s frozen on the spot, confusion clear. “Hi.”  

“Hi,” Aubrey says back. “I’m gonna go.”  

“No, why?” Stacie says, her happy and hopeful smile dropping away, eyes suddenly sad.  

“I don’t want to intrude.”  

“You’re not,” Stacie says, brow twitching. “I’ve missed you.”  

“Really?”  

“Yeah.” Stacie takes a moment to rake her gaze down Aubrey’s body and back up. “Have you been avoiding me?”  

“No,” she lies and Stacie tilts her head in disbelief. “I didn’t want things to be awkward.”  

“Why would they be awkward?”  

“Because the other night, I thought there was a moment,” Aubrey confesses softly.  

“There was.”  

“But you have a girlfriend,” she whispers.  

“What?” Stacie asks loudly, breaking the careful lull between them with her sharp words, leaning back as she frowns. “No I don’t?”  

“What?” Aubrey asks in confusion.  

“What what?” Stacie says.  

“Jesus christ,” the woman says from behind the counter and when Aubrey glances over Stacie’s shoulder at her, she sees the woman shaking her head and staring up at the ceiling as if asking the gods for patience. “Are you two always such a disaster?”  

“What?” Aubrey asks again, confusion mounting.  

“Soph, can you fucking get lost?”  

“I’m not going anywhere,” the woman says, expression aloof. “Cynthia Rose is gonna wanna hear all about this train wreck.”  

“Sophia Selene…” Stacie warns but when she turns her body to glare at the woman, Sophia’s wearing a soft pout, arms crossed and her eyes pleading and Aubrey starts rethinking her original idea, realises she might have misread the relationship. “Get lost.”  

“Fine!” she grumbles but then takes ages to step away from the register, slowly moves to the door leading to the back and then pauses. “Aubrey, she’s super single and super into you okay bye!”  

Before Stacie can even yell at her she disappears to the back, a manic laugh following her and Stacie smiles sheepishly as she turns back to Aubrey, avoiding her eyes.  

“Who is she?” Aubrey asks carefully.  

“My baby sister,” Stacie answers with a wry smile and when Aubrey’s mouth forms a silent “O”, Stacie narrows her eyes. “Why?”  

“I thought…” She clamps her mouth shut, suddenly very embarrassed about her miscalculation.  

“You thought?” Stacie prods.  

“I thought she was your girlfriend,” she whispers.  

Stacie’s face takes on a horrified look and despite her shame, Aubrey laughs at how visceral Stacie’s reaction is.  

“She’s not!”  

“I know that now.”  

“She’s a baby!”  

“She looks older than I’m guessing she is!”  

“I’ve been flirting with you non-stop!” Stacie exclaims and Aubrey falters at that. “Have you not been noticing that at all?”  

“I noticed! But then… I don’t know, I thought you might just be good at keeping repeat customers happy.”  

Stacie chokes on a laugh and Aubrey ducks her head in shame, lets her hair curtain around her face to hide her blush.  

“Aubrey, I don’t offer oral sex to just anyone,” Stacie teases and Aubrey’s cheeks flush even darker as her head snaps up so she can stare at Stacie in surprise.  

Stacie grins at the sight and Aubrey’s chest blooms with hope.  

“I like you,” she says after a long beat of silence.  

“Good,” Stacie says. “Or all my work has been for nothing.”  

“Can I kiss you?” Aubrey asks bluntly, before she has time to second-guess herself.  

“Go for it.”  

Aubrey leans in, fingers trailing over Stacie’s collarbone, lips a breath away from Stacie’s when the door opens behind them, the jingle of the bell loudly interrupting them and Stacie groans, head falling back before she lets out a soft curse. Aubrey’s still staring at her lips and Stacie hates to have to put a pause on the moment, especially when it’s clear that Aubrey seems to have no intention of backing down anymore but a second person comes in and she knows they need attending to.  

“Sophia!”  

“Yeah?” the woman says, popping her head out the back.  

“Customers,” Stacie orders and then she slides her hand into Aubrey’s and tugs her along.  

Sophia smirks knowingly, lets out a low whistle when Stacie and Aubrey disappear to the back before schooling her features and putting on a polite smile to deal with the customers.  

The door is usually left open but this time Stacie closes the door and locks it, the sound of the deadbolt sliding into place loud but Aubrey’s still staring at her, want clear so Stacie doesn’t feel so guilty about being too eager.  

“No more interruptions?” Aubrey asks, voice raspy and shooting warmth down Stacie’s spine. 

Stacie shakes her head then.  

Aubrey steps closer to her and Stacie lets her crowd her up against the door, hands falling to Aubrey’s hips and pulling her the last of the distance and Aubrey comes crashing into her body, hands sliding up her arms to anchor her as she rises on her toes to be at eye level with Stacie. Stacie’s gaze drops to her lips, tongue peeking out to lick her own in anticipation and Aubrey’s next exhale is heavy, the breath washing over Stacie.  

“No more interruptions,” Stacie confirms, voice low and words barely audible between them.  

“Perfect.”  

**Author's Note:**

> leave me love in the form of comments <3


End file.
